La perfecta existencia del color Dojo
by Annabella Prinx
Summary: Quizá sí exista el color dojo, después de todo es el color del cabello de Lily; su hermosa Lily Potter, la única chica que demostró cuán perfecta era la existencia del color dojo. Nada importaba mientras la tuviera a su lado; la amaba, y eso no cambiaría.
1. Prefacio

**LA PERFECTA EXISTENCIA DEL COLOR DOJO**

**PREFACIO**

Qué hacer, cuando eres un Malfoy, pero inesperadamente eres el mejor amigo de los Potter.

Qué hacer cuando, pese a la oposición de tu familia y de las reglas que supuestamente rigen a un Malfoy, tu corazón te dicta algo distinto.

Qué hacer, cuando conoces a la chica de tus sueños, pero resulta ser la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

Qué hacer, cuando te das cuenta de que te enamoraste sin siquiera notarlo y sabes que es casi imposible, y tan dolorosa la simple idea, de olvidar.

Qué hacer cuando hay esperanza, la más corta y pequeña de las esperanzas, diciéndote que hay oportunidad de que lo imposible sea posible y de que lo impensable sea ahora considerado.

Acaso el amor vale la pena, para ser peleado hasta los límites. Sin importar lo que tu familia o lo que la de ella pudieran llegar a decir o pensar.

¿Vale sacrificar el ser lastimado por un simple '_No_' que aquellos cerezos labios puedan decir?...lo vale. Porque sin importar, que ella sea una Potter y la hermana menor de dos de tus mejores amigos, te enamoraste de ella, como nunca antes. Vale la pena sacrificarlo todo, aunque eso signifique la ira de tu padre por relacionarte hasta tal punto con una Potter. Pero sobre todo, vale la pena, porque es por amor.

"Y bien" cuestionó la pelirroja. "Piensas darme una explicación razonable, de ¿porque me harías tremendo show solo porque te conté que me besó?"

Sus ojos café avellana eran lo único que él veía en ese momento, no le importó siquiera que estuviera lloviendo. Simplemente la tomó de la mano y la besó; la besó cómo nunca antes lo había soñado, pero lo mejor de todo es que este no era un sueño, era la realidad, su realidad.

Porque ya nada importaba, ni su familia, ni lo que Draco Malfoy pudiera decir, mucho menos lo que James le haría al enterarse. Lo único que le interesaba al rubio, era la chica enfrente de él. Él ya no era un Malfoy, y ella simplemente dejaría de ser una Potter; simplemente eran Lily y Scorpius, compartiendo el más perfecto de los escenarios para un primer beso, bajo la lluvia, que parecía llevarse lejos sus preocupaciones sobre el-que-dirán. Nada importaba mientras pudiera tocar sus hermosos cabellos dojos, que tanto lo había cautivado. Nada importaba mientras, tuviera a Lily Potter a su lado.

La amaba, cómo nadie, eso era todo lo que importaba.


	2. Un rojo muy dojo

**Mis mayor gratitud a mis grandes amigas, que comparten mi inclinación por las historias Lilius más que nada. Ellas son la razón por la que me haya decidido a empezar este fic antes que nada. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo Inés, tú me introdujiste al Lilius, y te lo agradeceré de por vida; gracias HPLilius, está historia es para ti amiga.**

**Nota: **Necesito la urgente opinión de alguna de mis amigas Beta que se animen a leer está historia, en serio lo apreciaría.

**Disclaimer: **Hablo muy bien el inglés pero mi acento no es para nada británico. Soy de Ecuador y por si no saben dónde es, queda demasiado lejos del Reino Unido como para poder siquiera plagiar la historia y cambiar mi nombre de Rossy a J.K. Rowling; por ende, no soy la autora del fantástico mundo de Harry Potter. Pero tengo muchas ideas de cosas que me hubiera gustado leer o escuchar de labios de la misma.

**La historia empieza así…**

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

"**UN ROJO MUY DOJO"**

Era un caluroso día de verano en el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, y una hermosa joven de 15 de años, cabello rojo oscuro y ojos café avellana, descansaba a merced de la sombra de un imponente árbol de su casa. El día era esplendoroso, de esos días en los que uno no quiere hacer más que jugar y divertirse bajo el perfecto sol de verano; sin embargo, para cierto rubio de ojos grises que la observaba desde hace ya un tanto, le parecía más hermoso la mágica manera en la que los mechones de cabello de la pelirroja bailaban al compás con el viento, y ni mencionar aquellos cabellos locamente alborotados que de vez en vez se topaban con finos rayos de sol; el deleite más perfecto para aquel chico, era ver el color dorado-rojo que formaba el cabello de Lily Potter al danzar en dulce armonía con los rayos de sol. Para cualquier otra persona, era normal y común ver a una joven Lily Potter leyendo un libro bajo aquel noble roble, más para Scorpius Malfoy, tan solo observarla, era un deleite eterno.

"¿Cuándo piensas hablarle de una vez por todas?" –preguntó el ojiverde de cabello azabache, que Scorpius tenía por mejor amigo; sacándolo así de su ensueño acerca de cierta hermosa pelirroja.

Esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio, que de todo se esperaba menos esa pregunta.

"Eh…..no - no sé de qué me estás hablando amigo" haciéndose el desentendido.

"Soy su hermano pero no soy ciego" alegó Albus Potter con un profundo suspiró y mirándolo de reojo "además, ya van a ser casi 6 años desde que soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?"

"Sigo diciendo que andas viendo cosas donde no las hay Potter, te he dicho mil y una veces que ya es hora d-"

"Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Malfoy, así que no te hagas el desentendido aquí" lo interrumpió un ya algo enfadado Albus dejando el libro que estaba leyendo de lado, y viendo al muy nervioso y sonrojado Scorpius añadió "llevas viéndola de esa misma forma desde el año pasado; Lily ya no es una niña y mucho menos tú, ella solo es *****un año menor que tú, ella va a 6to y nosotros a 7to, o ¿me equivoco?"

Viendo que el rubio estaba muy confundido y algo apenado, prosiguió.

"Oh, y si sigues viendo a mi hermana de esa manera, creo que pronto echará a arder el pobre roble, y eso no le agradaría para nada a mi madre; aunque pensándolo mejor, te trata como si fueras su hijo…no olvida eso, no te haría nada, después de todo, te consiente como a nadie" terminó con una sonrisa de esas que solo un Potter pude tener.

"Ok, ok, lo admito, es tan obvio?" pregunto un dubitativo Scorpius.

"Sería menos obvio ver a la ******Profesora McGonagall bailando hip-hop sobre una de las mesas del Comedor durante el desayuno y vistiendo una de esas minifaldas muggles que a Roxanne tanto le agradan, es más, creo que todo en esta familia lo han notado menos Lily…y James claro, está determinado a verla como a la pequeña bebita que prometió cuidar cuando éramos pequeños"

"Bien, y ¿entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué? *******Scorpirion"

"Me refiero a que, que me sugieres _oh-todo-conocedor-Albus-Severus-Potter-salve-el-hijo-del-Elegido_" comentó Scorpius con un suspiro.

"Háblale de un vez por todas, invítala a salir, demuéstrale que vales su tiempo…por favor Scorpius, la conoces tanto como yo…o mejor"

"¡Oh claro! Una cita… ¡brillante! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?... ¡Espera! ya me acorde, será umm porque corres a duelo con cada posible pretendiente que se le aparecen" concluyó con sarcasmo a su amigo.

"¿Me tienes miedo? Vaya que galante de tu parte Scorpius, deberías ser un Gryffindor en vez de un Slytherin. James estaría tan orgulloso de ti"

"Eso no contesta a mi pregunta Sevvie"

"Bien, ¿quieres oírlo de mí? Está bien! Sabes perfectamente, que contigo sería diferente la historia" dijo un fruncido Potter ante tal disparate y añadió "y no me llames Sevvie, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas"

"Si pero…." se detuvo y miró incrédulo a su amigo "espera, espera, me estás dando tu permiso para invitar a salir a tu hermana, y me estás prácticamente indicando que no te molesta ni un poquito que me guste"

"Scorpius, ni Voldemort mismo sería inmune a esas miraditas de ustedes dos. No soy ciego, tengo un corazón ¿sabes? El hecho de que sea un Slytherin no significa que-" y suspiró al ver la mirada de cállate o te callo que le lanzo el rubio "-aparte, mientras ella sea feliz, yo lo soy…y esa felicidad llega a estar contigo, no me molestaría. Sería interesante tenerte de mejor amigo y cuñado"

"Sí... bueno...yo… no creo que esté para tanto. No me parece, que debas hacer esos comentarios, después de todo a Lily puede que le guste ese tal Lysander Scamander, son demasiado unidos no crees" dijo con voz apenada y cabizbajo.

"¿Celositos Malfoy?... ¡vaya! sí que te ha pegado duro lo de mi hermana, es más yo lo diagnosticaría como amor" dijo Albus haciendo sonrojar aún más al rubio.

"Tu hermana no me ve como más que a un amigo Albus" fue lo único que se le escuchó murmurar como respuesta, a esto Albus suspiró como nunca antes le había escuchado su amigo.

"Primero, Lysander es simplemente un amigo muy cercano a la familia, crecimos juntos. Lily no lo ve como más que a un amigo o algo parecido a un primo, jamás se interesaría de esa forma por él… ella al menos, ahora por el chico no puedo responder" hizo una pausa para medir la reacción del rubio antes de proseguir "Segundo, he visto muy de cerca a Lily, y se ha comportado tan extraña o aún más que tú, cuando están cerca, y si eso no te grita reacciona antes de que sea tarde, no sé qué lo hará. Vamos amigo, yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti, deberías siquiera darle una oportunidad a que quizá ella te quiera tanto como tú a ella, se merecen al menos eso."

"No estoy seguro Albus, ella no me ve de la misma manera en la que yo lo hago. Ella no me mira durante horas tratando de descifrar que es lo que le pasa cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Ella no se la pasa días enteros pensando: que estará haciendo Scorpius, que estará pensando Scorpius, o necesito ver a Scorpius aunque sea solo una vez por hoy" y se quedó mirando a Lily nuevamente con anhelo.

"Malfoy ni tú te crees eso, por una vez en tu vida escúchame quieres, eres tan terco que estás dispuesto a negar lo que está justo enfrente de tu nariz"

"Albus, tu hermana no me ve como más que aun amigo, caso cerrado" dijo con terquedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

"Si claro, y yo soy descendiente de Merlín verdad" respondió con un bufido

"Uno nunca sabe Albus, con tu padre siento Harry Potter y todo eso, nada es imposible" dijo confiadamente el rubio con la mirada perdida en Lily Potter y la ilusión de que las palabras de su amigo Albus fueran ciertas.

Lo siguiente que supo Scorpius es que había caído al suelo siendo severamente golpeado por el libro, que hasta hace unos momentos sostenía su mejor amigo.

"Ouch! Y eso porque rayos fue?" se quejó Scorpius desde el suelo mientras se masajeaba el brazo en donde le había pegado con el libro. El chico sí que tenía puntería…y fuerza, debería ser uno de los Golpeadores para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin en vez de un Cazador, Slytherin ganaría la Copa más a menudo; aunque claro, teniendo a Lily Potter como Buscadora estrella, el equipo de Gryffindor tenía las de ganar. Lily se veía fantástica en su túnica de Quidditch, Lily….los pensamiento del rubio se perdió nuevamente en Merlín sabe dónde, más pronto fueron bajados de esa nube por la voz de su mejor amigo, o mejor dio por la risa histérica que este presentaba.

"Por ser un tonto Malfoy. Un rubio muy tonto." Dijo entre risas Albus Potter y al ver pensativo a su amigo preguntó nuevamente "y en definitiva, que piensas hacer, Lily no te esperará por siempre"

"No lo sé Albus. Yo no creo que las cosas sean tan así como tú las pintas."

"Cómo tú digas Malfoy, eso si te advierto que con James no te saldrá tan fácil convencerlo" y fue tan cómica la cara que puso el rubio al oír esto, que su amigo se echó a reír tan fuerte, que hubiera hecho orgullosos a sus tío George. "Por cierto, el rojo no le queda nada bien a tu cara Scorpius, mucho menos con ese cabello rubio y sin vida" y con ello dio por finalizada la conversación sobre Lily Luna Potter.

_Lily Luna Potter_ - pensó Scorpius con irónica dulzura - _la única chica que me pone loco, y es una Potter, a que mi familia no se lo vio venir. Quizá sí exista el color dojo, después de todo es el color de los cabellos de Lily…su hermosa Lily Potter, la musa que hizo capaz demostrar la existencia de un nuevo color antes desconocido, el dorado-rojo. Oh cuán perfecta es la existencia del color dojo._

**Explico:**

*** Sé que en la mayoría de los fics y acorde con lo expresado en el último capítulo del libro, Lily es dos años menor que Albus y Scorpius; sin embargo, en mi fic, he decidido que la diferencia de edades sean reducidas a sólo un año. Espero no les incomode esto, pero después de todo, así es cómo quiero hacerlo en mi fic. **

**** No estoy muy segura de dónde vino eso, no lo tenía planeado así; pero llego, y al imaginarme a la estricta pero querida Minerva McGonagall haciendo eso, no pude evitar escribirlo.**

***** En esté fic, **_**Scorpirion**_** es el apodo de Albus para Scorpius en aquellos momentos cuando está molesto con él; viene a ser como una combinación algo ridícula de Scorpius e Hyperion. Lo mismo es aplicado para **_**Sevvie**_**, la diferencia es que a Scorpius le causa gracia ser llamado **_**Scorpirion**_** por Albus (claro nunca lo ha proclamado en frente de él), mientras que Albus le fastidia ser llamado **_**Sevvie**_**.**

**Bien, pues helo allí mi primer capítulo, llevó meses con miles de borradores y apuntes en mi libreta de ideas, pero nunca me había sentado a redactarlas en la computadora ni nada, todo era retazos de conversaciones, ideas que llegaban inesperadamente a mi mente, etc. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad, admito no estoy segura sea mi mejor trabajo, pero llevó tiempo pensándolo y dándole vueltas al asunto, así que decidí 'rayos porque no hacerlo'. Cómo dijo John Lennon: "****La vida es eso que **_**se**_** te pasa mientras estás planeando otras cosas."; por lo que no pienso dejar de lado algo, sólo porque no lo creo suficiente y desee seguir planeándolo. **

**Y bien suficiente con la plática, he allí el primer capítulo de mi fic. Si les gusta, déjenme un review con sus comentarios o sugerencias, soy una mujer de mente abierta. Si, por lo contrario no les gusto, listo, se acabó, no me resiento ni nada. Trataré de subir capítulos nuevos una o dos veces por semana, no estoy segura si mi tiempo de para más entre mis pasantías y todo eso. **

**Los quiere,**

**Rose xx**


	3. Un beso a medias

**Hola a todas, lamento tanto la demora, he estado algo ocupada con mis pasantías, por lo que debido a los horarios largos no había tenido la grandiosa oportunidad de escribir a computadora y subir el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. No estoy segura de sí es mi mejor trabajo, pero últimamente digamos que las cosas no terminaron como querían en el departamento del corazón por lo que ando un tantico triste. En fin, basta de la N/A, ¿están aquí para leer no?...pues a LEER se ha dicho.**

Nota: Muchas gracias también, para aquellos lindos reviews que me dejaron en mi otro one-shot ('_Todo comenzó con un ¿por qué no?_'), significó mucho para mí.

**Disclaimer:** Soy orgullosamente latina, mi cabello es café rojizo, mis ojos café chocolate...qué más quieren que diga, ¿que no me parezco en nada a la increíble J.K. Rowling?...está bien, pues si se trata de ser honesta, no tengo ni la apariencia ni un talento que se le compare al de J.K. Rowling. La amo, la admiro pero jamás sería capaz de robar su derecho de autor a la saga más perfecta del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO<strong>

"**UN BESO A MEDIAS"**

"Todavía no puedo creer que tu hermano haya inundado la casa Lily" dijo Scorpius Malfoy tendido sobre la cama de la pelirroja, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, muy concentrada escribiendo una carta que enviaría con su lechuza Austen hasta Suiza donde uno de sus amigos (y Scorpius sinceramente soñaba con que no fuera más que eso) estaba disfrutando de las vacaciones.

Era fines de Julio, las cartas de Hogwarts estarían por llegar en cualquier momento, ya llevaban un par de días de retraso lo cual era muy inusual en el sistema estrictamente dirigido por la Directora del Colegio Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Había pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente de James Potter y la inundación de la Casa Potter en Godric's Hollow; la casa había sido arreglada en el acto, tenía sus ventajas el ser un mago, pero Ginny había querido aprovechar la oportunidad para remodelar algunas cosas aquí y allá, algo a lo que su esposo Harry Potter accedió totalmente.

James, había querido ayudar en el arreglo de las cañerías de la casa, las cuales se había averiado. Los señores Potter no estaban en casa, habían salido para el Ministerio temprano esa mañana. Y como era usual, los hermanos Potter comenzaron a discutir acerca de cómo solucionar el problema…dos de los hermanos por lo menos, ya que Albus, prefería mantenerse alejado de sus pleitos.

James sugería que, en vista de que era el único mayor de edad en casa, se las arreglará con un simple hechizo; ninguno de los tres, Scorpius incluido había confiado en dejar que James haga un hechizo en la casa, quien sabe que podría suceder viniendo de él. Albus se había ofrecido a ir en busca de alguno de sus tíos por ayuda; decía que '_era preferible pedir ayuda que destruir la casa, mucho menos con fanfarrones como James alrededor_', James no había estado muy contento que digamos con el comentario y mucho menos después de que sus hermanos y Scorpius echaran a reír. Scorpius se limitaba a verlos, prefería no meterse en el asunto, James no solía tomar agradablemente las opiniones ajenas. Lily por el otro lado, tenía mucho que opinar en el caso, y según sugerencia de ella, acordaron llamar a un '_plumero...plomero muggle o como fuera que se llamara_' para que solucionase el problema.

Con la idea de llamar a un muggle por ayuda, James decidió tomarse el asunto por las riendas y arreglarlas por sí mismo, como todo un muggle lo haría. '_¿Después de todo estudié de ellos en Hogwarts no?_', dos palabras describen el suceso: grave error. James, había tratado de ajustar unas tuercas y manijas aquí por allá, hasta parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, hasta cuando inesperadamente SPLASH!, las tuberías comenzaron a estallar por el exceso de presión y echaba chorros de agua por todos lados. Para un par de horas después, la casa estaba completamente inundada y los hermanos Potter junto con Scorpius se habían visto obligados a salir de ella antes de terminar ahogados; la mala noticia era que se encontraban ensopados hasta los huesos. Lily y Ginny habían gritado a James sin misericordia para cuando sus padres llegaron, Albus lo había llamado un idiota y Harry lo había observado con esa vista tan penetrante suya con una mezcla de sorpresa y severidad reflejada en sus verdes ojos. La familia había reído de ello por días; de hecho, aún lo hacían. Finalmente, había decidido sacar algo de sus pertenecías y aplicándoles un rápido hechizo secante, se habían mudado a la amueblada residencia de los Potter en Hogsmeade.

"Es James" dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo "Lo que todavía no puedo entender, es que no captes el mensaje cuando le pedí que no desordenaras mis cosas Malfoy" lo miró irritada, estando Scorpius examinando los pequeños objetos de su mesita de noche. Había pasado una semana desde su conversación con Albus, pero aún no sabía cómo acercársele a Lily y demostrarle que el valía su tiempo. Esa mañana, Ginny había enviado a Albus a dejar unas cosas a la casa de Hermione Granger – Weasley. Al parecer la hermanita menor de Rose, quien había nacido en medio sus dos primeros años en Hogwarts, Elizabeth o Bethy como Lily le llamaba, estaba causando más problema del estimado y Hermione había solicitado ayuda urgente a su mejor amiga y confidente, Ginny Weasley – Potter, la madre de su amada pelirroja y con suerte su futura suegra. Harry y Ginny se habían marchado temprano esa mañana también hacia el Ministerio de Magia; esto había dejado a Scorpius sin más compañía que Lily y su hermano mayor James, por lo que no tuvo ni que siquiera considerarlo cuando decidió pasar su día junto a la pelirroja de sus sueños.

Scorpius no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreírle con una de esas sonrisitas 'inocentes' tan de él, que harían a cualquier chica suspirar, mas no a la independiente Lily Potter que no cometía ese tipo de _ridiculeces absurdas_.

"¿Qué tanto haces con ese pergamino?" pregunto finalmente después de haber estado cerca de una hora viéndola escribir. Nunca se lo contaría a nadie, pero uno de los mementos del día en los que Scorpius añoraba la presencia de Lily Potter a su lado, era en aquellos en los que ella simplemente se sentaría a leer o escribir un ensayo o carta con esa concentración tan absorta de ella, que la hacía ver aún más hermosa que nunca, esa era una de las facetas preferidas de Lily Potter.

"Estoy jugando tenis de mesa con una pluma y tinta" dijo con sorna, mas Scorpius no logro captar su tono sarcástico y algo distraído y confuso por su comentario pregunto "¿Qué es te –?" Comenzó a decir, más se llevó un susto cuando vio aparecer de la nada al mayor de los hermanos Potter en medio cuarto.

"Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso" espetó Lily.

"¿Hacer que mi pulguita hermanita bebé?" preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Nunca sabría si lo hacía a propósito, pero James parecía empeñado en llamar a Lily por epítetos de los más ridículos, que incluso una madre que llamara a su hijo Teodoflices tenía perdón…o alguien que llame a su hijo Hyperion, por ejemplo.

Observó de a otro esperando ver la reacción de Lily. El mejor que nadie sabía del temperamento explosivo que se manejaba la pelirroja.

"Sabes muy bien de que hablo, Jomie-lomie" dijo con una sonrisa ladeada de esas que solo ella poseía, mientras seguía escribiendo en su pergamino.

"Merlín, que grande que estas hermanita bichita. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti." Dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho y fingiendo llorar.

"Luego dicen que uno es el melodramático" rodo los ojos Scorpius, atrayendo por primera vez desde su llegada al cuarto, la atención de James, lo cual lamento casi al instante.

"Pffft…. ¿yo melodramático?, no inventes" resoplo James Potter sin dejar de sonreír ni un momento, más luego pareció recordar algo de lo más desagradable porque hizo una mueca de disgusto y regreso a ver a Scorpius con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese momento, Scorpius hubiera preferido que su presencia se mantuviese ignorada por James, la cara y mirada que este le dirigía era escalofriante; definitivamente podía ver al temor de los magos oscuros, el padre de Lily, reflejado en su hijo. Tanto así, que si el rubio no fuera un Malfoy y un Slytherin, hubiera salido huyendo del cuarto hace ya mucho.

"Y tú…" pareció no poder encontrar una palabra apropiada que pudiera describir al rubio "…Malfoy, que haces en el cuarto de mi hermanita"

"Eso no es nada de tu incumbencia James" intervino Lily, dejando de lado su pergamino y parándose para enfrentarlo. Aun estando de pie, James le sacaba un par de cabezas de alto a su hermana, quien había adoptado la pose que tan bien conocían de su madre. Parada con firmeza, manos a la cintura, su cabello de fuego dojo ondulante y con una de esas miradas en sus castaños ojos que harían a cualquiera correr por auxilio, Lily se veía realmente intimidante, características que hacían de su estatura irrelevante (y de las que Scorpius mas admiraba).

"Insisto" gruñó. _Allí va un muy valiente o muy estúpido Gryffindor_ - se dijo Scorpius para sus adentros.

"Pues verás, Scorpius está en mi habitación porque estábamos…" se detuvo para guiñarle un ojo coqueto al rubio, dejando a James fúrico y a Scorpius estupefacto. "Bueno, de veras no creo que quieras saber el resto hermano, no creo que te agraden las escenas para mayores de 21" termino con picardía y travesura evidente en sus ojos. Algo que, por cierto, volvía loco a Scorpius.

"¡QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ!" gritó el azabache a todo pulmón, y su cara de había transfigurado en una de te – voy – a – estrangular – Malfoy.

"Yo….no….no" intento explicarse Scorpius, viendo sorprendido a Lily, quien lucía radiante y satisfecha. Lamentablemente, su voz termino traicionándole y en vez de la voz fuerte y segura que esperaba en su ayuda, salieron balbuceos y palabras entrecortadas de su boca.

"Ya cálmate quieres Jamie – rolie – olie. No estábamos haciendo nada, nada…NADA, me entendiste" enfatizó el nada y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con severidad.

"Pero, tu dijiste…"

"Yo he dicho muchas cosas en mi vida James, eso no las hace menos irreales de lo que son…o ¿si?" pregunto con indignación.

"Lily…si descubro que tú y Malfoy…" amenazó

"NADA, James" dijo ya fastidiado de la charada que su hermano estaba dándole, lo cual no evito que sus mejillas se sonrojasen furiosamente; lo que Scorpius no sabía es que el ahora tono rojo de sus mejillas, no tenía nada que ver con la ira provocada por su hermano, sino por la imagen que vino a su mente al imaginarse a ella y a Scorpius en una posición tan comprometedora.

"¿Y por qué andas diciendo cosas así al aire sin ton ni son, Lilu?" alzo una ceja no pareciendo convencido y regreso a ver a Scorpius, quien había procurado mantenerse desapercibido por los otros dos.

"Te dije eso solo para que aprendas a no meter tus narizotas en mis asuntos"

"O sea que… ¿entonces que estás haciendo?" miro aprehensivo a su hermana. _Ese Potter no aprende_ suspiró Scorpius, algo aliviado de que el tema se hubiese alejado de ellos dos.

"Pues, para tu tan metiche bitácora del día, yo estaba escribiendo una carta para Lex. Mientras que Scorpius, estando aburrido sin Albus en casa, estaba sentado en mi cama, haciéndome la misma metiche pregunta que tu acabas de hacer."

"¿Quién es Lex?" la miro extrañado, haciendo que el rostro de Scorpius hiciera una mueca de claro desagrado al volver a escuchar el nombre del '_tan guapo'_ cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw; él nunca creyó que Lily fuera de esas chicas que caían por una cara bonita, pero al parecer algo había hecho que la pelirroja le otorgara la atención que Scorpius tanto deseaba para sí, de la pelirroja.

"Alexander McAllen, el cazador estrella de Ravenclaw" suspiro con tristeza Scorpius, haciendo que James le mirara con una cara de sospechoso.

"Como sea, no es asunto tuyo James…ni tuyo Malfoy" le aclaró a los dos. "Y para dar por finalizada esta linda visita social tuya, es problema mío quien entra y quién no, a mi cuarto. Así que, acabo de decidir que tu estas en la lista de los que están FUERA de mi cuarto, ¡YA!" abrió la puerta de un golpe y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia afuera.

"Pero y Malf-" atino a decir antes de que la pelirroja lo empujara a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

"Scorp es mi amiga y tiene permitido estar en mi cuarto todo lo que quiera" y dicho esto cerró la puerta en la cara de su boquiabierto hermano.

Hecho esto se sentó en la cama junto a Scorpius, _su amigo_ pensó con amargura Scorpius. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, pero el silencio fue roto por Lily.

"¡No puedo creer su desfachatez!" se quejó con el rubio sentado junto a ella. "El año pasado, se la pasaba besuqueándose con la per…asquerosa mujerzuela esa de Ibone Beech, y se atreve a fastidiar mi vida por pequeñeces"

"Gracias" dijo simplemente el rubio, con la mirada fija en ella.

"¿Por?"

"Por salvarme de las garras del león"

Usualmente, la palabra león era sinónimo de James en el libro de todo buen Slytherin, pero esta vez fue usado en un tono muy distinto que en otras ocasiones previas; el tono usado era suave y serio, pero al mismo tiempo grueso, en ese tono de voz tan varonil que caracterizaba a los Malfoy; un tono de voz que Lily había llegado a apreciar últimamente, ese verano, por lo que no pudo evitar regresar a verlo con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

"De nada Malfoy"

"Creí que para ti era Scorp, linda" la miró a los ojos, esperando por una señal de que fuera el momento indicado.

"Claro…Scorp" dijo medio hipnotizada por los grises ojos del rubio. Ella había visto muchos ojos color gris; inclusive uno de sus mejores amigos, Lysander Scamander, tenía ojos grises; pero ninguno de esos se le comparaba al gris brillante y profundo como noche tormentosa de Scorpius Malfoy. Sus ojos, le daban cierto toque de misterio a su rostro. _El misterio de los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy_ pensó con torpeza Lilu, y se recrimino duramente el haberlo hecho. _Desde cuando dejó de ser la escoria y molestia viviente que tenía mi hermano por mejor amigo_ se preguntó a si misma, _desde cuando dejé de odiarlo por ser la razón de mi odio fortuito y pasó a ser Scorp_.

Pasaron varios minutos de agobiante espera, en la que el único sonido fue el del reloj; sin embargo, ellos dos parecían no querer dejar de mirarse. Sin saberlo, el encanto que provocaba su presencia en Lily Potter era el equivalente o aún mayor que el que ella provocaba en él cada vez que lo miraba. Poco a poco Scorpius fue acercando su rostro al de ella, está vez sin quitar su mirada de los cerezos labios de Lily.

"Lily, tengo algo que decirte" dijo con suavidad, estaban a tan escasos milímetros que en un solo respiro podría terminar con la espera y fundir sus labios en el tan deseado beso, mas Scorpius no quería hacer eso sin una previa explicación. Temía que si lo hacía, ella se espantara y cortara cualquier posibilidad de tener algo más que una simple amistad con él.

"Sshh" lo silencio interponiendo su dedo entre sus labios. "Me lo puedes contar después" susurró, haciendo que el aroma de su aliento a café y menta se mezclara con el dulce aroma achocolatado del shampoo de su cabello.

Cuando parecía que por fin sus sueños se harían realidad, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de un solo sopetón, haciendo que Lily y Scorpius saltaran por la sorpresa y se separaran con brusquedad.

Las mejillas de ambos seguramente ya habrían adquirido el color del cabello de Lily, pero eso no evito que se siguieran mirando con anhelo ante la no requerida interrupción. Finalmente sus miradas se giraron para ver quien había sido el causante de tan rudo infortunio; y allí estaba, arrimado con la espalda hacia el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa débil que claramente mostraba cuanto lo sentía, Lysander Scamander, uno de los mejores amigos de Lily Potter. El Ravenclaw, era pues, sin saberlo, la opción número uno en la lista de celos de Scorpius Malfoy; y el amigo más querido, casi como un hermano, para Lily Potter.

"Yo…lo lamento tanto chicos...no sabía que…ustedes. Yo solo…ya me voy" Tartamudeo claramente incómodo con lo que acaba de presenciar. Sin decir palabra alguna, se giró por donde había venido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Scorpius gruñó y en su fuero interno tenía el loco impulso de ir tras Scamander y asesinarlo por interrumpirlos de esa manera tan poco apropiada, pero supo inmediatamente que eso no le haría ninguna gracia a Lily.

Lily, por el contrario, se había tumbado en su cama a reír como loca mientras se sujetaba con las manos el estómago.

"No me mires con esa cara, sabes que es gracioso" le advirtió al ver su cara de te – sucede – algo.

"Eh…si, lo que pasó…Lilu…yo" dijo pasándose una mano por su ya naturalmente alborotado cabello rubio platinado.

"¿Si?"

"Yo…deberíamos bajar a comer, ya es casi más de medio día" cambio de tema con un suspiro.

"Si, supongo. Ve tú, adelántate." Le aconsejo.

"Si yo…me voy" dijo y se fue, dejando a una muy confundida y frustrada Lily Potter. Una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de cualquiera en el cuarto que él y Albus compartían, Scorpius se acomodó de espaldas a la puerta y suspiro con una furia que no cabía en su pecho. Ese día ambos terminaron preguntándose si…_algún día, Scorpius Malfoy, podría reunir el coraje que se necesitaba para por fin hacer la pregunta. ¿Podría el Slytherin algún día comparársele a un Gryffindor?_ Esa era la única pregunta a la que ambos querían una respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Lo siento, pero lo que no se dio es por una razón jeje, una muy buena razón. Sorry por andar de corta notas en este cap., pero verán próximamente que este capítulo es algo importante para crear la trama. Como verán, los sentimientos de Scorpius por Lily son algo recíprocos; pero si él no hace nada para mostrarse como realmente se siente, ella no será capaz de interpretar sus verdaderas intenciones. No tengo nada en contra de que la chica tome la iniciativa, pero en serio, ¿no creen que los chicos deberían ser un poco más claros en cuanto a sus sentimientos?...yo creo que si, en fin, algo parecido me sucedió hace poco y no termino muy bien que digamos, pero en fin *suspiró* la vida continúa. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **_Perhapss_, _Dismit_, _LilyScorpfan_, _GMarian_, _Pinkys_, _Kamari24_, _LilyLunaMalfoyPotter_, _harryandale_, _HPLilius_, _gina_ _lara_, _Paniw_, _Nenasfashion_, _Aliette_ _Malfoy_ _Potter_ y a _LilyMalfoy_-_Hansy_, por su apoyo incondicional gracias chicas por su tan bellos reviews y por añadir mi historia a sus favoritos. Gracias también a mi review anónimo de _Lily_ _Evans_.

**Para aquellas que tienen twitter y quieren mantenerse al día en actualizaciones o la razón de mis no-actualizaciones, síganme en twitter (Annabella_Prinx).**

**Espero sus reviews, recuerden que yo adoro sus comentarios tanto como Hermione ama los libros. Comenten, les pareció bueno…malo, regular… ¡COMENTEN!**

**Las quiere,**

**Rose xx**


End file.
